battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
South China Sea
South China Sea is the third mission featured in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. It revolves around the members of Tombstone Squad as they engage Chinese forces on the USS Titan. The main objective is to board the stricken carrier, locate valuable intel, then escape back to the USS Valkyrie. Characters *Captain Garrison *Laszlo Kovic (K.I.A.) *Daniel Recker (playable) *Kimble "Irish" Graves *Clayton "Pac" Pakowski *Huang Shuyi Walkthrough Introduction The introduction cutscene begins with the display of the refugee boats sailing towards the USS Valkyrie and several angles of the Seventh Fleet, along with a voiceover of Captain Garrison speaking with a doctor. The doctor asks for a number on how many refugees have come aboard. Garrison gives a guess of three hundred fifty to four hundred coming aboard. The doctor then asks about her request for assistance, to Garrison saying that she'll have to make do and that the USS Titan will be able to help when the Valkyrie meets with them. The doctor continues to state her opinion on the situation; expressing her belief that it was good to take them aboard. Garrison thanks her, and the cut-scene ends. Briefing Recker wakes up in what is presumably his bunk aboard the Valkyrie. While he is orienting himself, another unnamed Marine in his own bunk is trying to get Recker's attention. When he finally does, he says how he was "thrashing about". He asks if it was a bad dream, and continues to inform Recker of the sleep rotation in ten minutes. He expresses his amazement of how Recker was able to sleep after what he did in Shanghai. He then complains about the heat, as a result of the EMP. When Recker is about to leave, the Marine says that Irish "swam by", but didn't want to wake Recker. Recker than makes his way throughout the Valkyrie in search of Pac and Irish, passing many sailors and Marines doing mundane tasks, such as scanner inspections, electricity maintenance planning, and even some uniformed Marines at overwatch posts in conversation about their personal effects from the blast. When Recker finally finds Pac, the latter is telling Hannah the directions to the medical bay. Two Marines briefly stop Hannah at the door, but Pac quickly commands them to let her through. Hannah than tries to inspect her husband, but the doctor already with him also stops her. Hannah convinces her to assist, saying she has a medical degree. Recker and Pac continue to find Irish along the way to Garrison. They find Irish giving Chen's daughter an apple. The trio continue, while Irish and Pac have a conversation regarding Irish's actions in Shanghai. During their dialogue, an alarm suddenly goes off, and Tombstone rush topside, where they find the Titan, ''heavily damaged and taking in water. After a couple of moments of looking on, Captain Garrison emerges, calling for Tombstone. They meet with him inside, where he briefs them of the situation and order them to investigate the ship. He also informs them of agent Kovic taking over as squad leader. Tombstone is given an RHIB, and they ride to the ''Titan. Voyage Recorder Along the way, Kovic tells Tombstone of the objective, the Titan's voyage recorder. Because the ship was out of range of the EMP blast, their electronics would be unaffected, and important information is held on its voyage recorder. They enter through a hole opened by a Chinese anti-ship missile. Recker leads the way to hatch G-46, the others discussing their objective and "exit strategy" (or lack thereof, as Irish points out). After finding and opening the hatch, Tombstone swims through the flooded area, witnessing some of the ship's drowned Marines. After advancing further, they find some survivors stuck under the floor in dangerously rising water. Kovic and Irish argue as to leaving or rescuing the sailors. Kovic determines that the gate they are stuck under is welded shut, and would take too long to get rid of them, even with a torch. Irish denies this and even goes so far as to shoot the gate, but still makes no progress. The sailors are reluctantly left behind and eventually drown. The team finally reaches the DCC and Recker retrieves voyage recorder. After briefly examining it, Kovic confiscates it. Escape from the Titan Tombstone immediately comes in contact with the Chinese boarders after leaving the DCC. They are easily dispatched and the team literally stumbles into another hallway with more enemies. After firing upon them, the ship breaks in half. The half opposite to Tombstone falls back into the water, knocking them off their feet. They get up and jump onto the runway on the other half. Recker then can take the enemy forces head-on or take an alternate route through the hallways and flank them. After the initial wave, more hostiles are ahead. Once Tombstone takes these out, they commandeer a DV-15 Interceptor and ride back to the Valkyrie, fighting off enemy boats and helicopters along the way. Get to the bridge Tombstone's DV-15 crashes into the cargo bay of the Valkyrie. They help the other Marines fight off invading PLA forces on the ship. The Marines give a SITREP to Tombstone about command becoming unresponsive. Kovic confuses them when he asks about the "Chinese couple" with Garrison, to which they respond that there are "Chinese all over the ship." Recker leads takes point on the way to the command bridge to find Garrison and the VIPs. Up top, some Z-9 helicopters fly by and strafe Marines on the deck. Recker destroys them with launchers and continue to the hangars, where they are engaged by more PLA personnel. Tombstone breaches a door to the medical bay where they see Hannah in hand-to-hand combat with a duo of PLA soldiers. As Pac is attempting to kick in the hatch, Hannah finishes off her attackers. Kovic and Hannah have a brief exchange regarding her husband, after which Irish comments on Hannah's fighting capability before the team races topside. An intense firefight ensues against waves of PLA soldiers. After the first wave, Recker and Kovic remove a piece of shrapnel blocking a ladder leading to the bridge. Whilst they are climbing, an attack helicopter strafes Kovic, mortally wounding him. Recker examines his wounds, then picks up his weapon and returns to the fight. Kovic crawls to cover as Tombstone fights off infantry, attack helicopters, and transport helicopters. Once all is repelled, the team returns to Kovic. He tells Tombstone to take the voyage recorder to Garrison, and that Tombstone will be hunted by Chang and they will be in the "center of it all". Pac voluntarily takes point up the ladder. Irish asks Recker what the latter's orders are and gives the recorder to him. They press on to the bridge, where they kill Chinese soldiers trying to breach the door that Garrison is behind. Hannah calls him out and asks about her husband. Garrison steps out and replies that he is stable as Hannah slips into the room behind him. He debriefs Tombstone and tells them that he is glad to have them. Collectibles *The Carcharodon Dog Tag is found in the room to the right of the men working on the stepladder. It is located above the head of the bunk on the right. *The P90 is located opposite of Hatch G-46. After heading up the stairs labeled "G Hatches" with the squad, to the left is Hatch J-37. The P90 is on a white crate near the hatch. *When swimming through the vessel, the Lord Of The Waves Dog Tag can be found to the left of the white door just past the flames. *After jumping onto the deck after the vessel splits in two, the trench to the left houses the U-100 MK5. The LMG is leaned against a small wall on the southeast end. *The SPAS-12 is located in the front-most V-22 Osprey in the hangar on the USS Valkyrie. It is propped up against the seats on the left. *The Agent Kovic Dog Tag is located in a crashed helicopter on the USS Valkyrie's deck. After exiting the med-bay up the stairs, the crashed helicopter is located to the right. The tag is hanging from the helicopter's cockpit frame. Gallery South China Sea.jpg|South China Sea on Battlelog. Angry Sea 1.jpg|Recker armed with a Saiga shotgun. Angry Sea 2.jpg|Pac providing suppressive fire. Angry Sea 3.jpg|Kovic firing upon enemy combatants. Angry Sea 4.jpg|Pac taking aim. Concept Art Aircraft-carrier-in-naval-battle-battlefield_dice_1600x836_marked.jpg|Concept art of PLA boarding party. 23.jpg|Concept art of Tombstone within the USS Titan 81.jpg|Concept art of the USS Titan's interior Trapped-and-submerged-battlefield_dice_1600x901_marked.jpg|Concept art of the trapped sailors 3a793e20261723.562e87113de3d.jpg|Concept art of the carrier deck E8ba3a20261723.562e870355cb6.jpg|Concept art of the damaged USS Titan Video Achievements and Trophies Trivia *This mission was originally known as "Angry Sea" as seen in the respective trailer, Battlefield 4: "Angry Sea" E3 2013 Gameplay Trailer. *In the game files this level is named SP_Naval. *In the introduction cutscene, the rest of the Seventh Fleet can be seen with the USS Valkyrie. It is never known if they had also taken in any refugees, or if they could assist the Valkyrie. This was presumably because of the EMP. *At the beginning of the mission, after the player walks out of the room where Recker was sleeping, if they take a left turn and stand near the first door for a few seconds, one of two conversations will occur (which is not subtitled even if the player has that option on). The two Marines speaking are voiced by Brent Triplett and Tony Schnur, who are best known for voicing the characters "Noob" (Support) and "Recon", respectively, in the fan-made animated series Battlefield Friends made by their animation team Hank and Jed.Neebs & Thick44 BF4 Easter Egg Revealed - YouTube - uploaded September 14, 2014; retrieved January 28, 2015 :*One conversation involves a Marine (voiced by Triplett) refusing to give another Marine (voiced by Schnur) some food that his mother gave him before leaving, which is considered better than the MRE's they are forced to eat in the Valkyrie. :*An alternate conversation involves a Marine (voiced by Schnur) trying to clean his gun, but keeps getting interrupted by another Marine (voiced by Triplett), who is unaware of the fact that the gun has to be disassembled in order to be cleaned. :*There is a third, but brief, conversation in which a Marine (voiced by Triplett) is verbally beeping Morse code, much to the frustration of another Marine (voiced by Schnur), who is trying to figure out who is jamming their radar. *Early in the mission, a conversation can be heard between several engineers discussing repairs to the ship. Throughout the discussion two of the men present are identified as "Stamper" and "Underwood," a possible reference to the TV series "House of Cards" and the characters of "Doug Stamper" and "Frank Underwood." *If the player jumps down some flights of steps after walking up, they will find that they will be unable to go up on the same flight of stairs again. This is because character movement up the stairs are initially scripted to be used once. This bug/glitch will (if the player somehow manages to bypass this) force the player to either restart the level or restart from a checkpoint in order to move on and complete the level. *After going through the second opening door from the beginning of the level, there is a closed-door to the left with a "Hazardous Noise" label on it. Standing near it will produce the sound of a woman laughing. *When the player enters the med bay, directly to the left on the desk is a clipboard with a newspaper that has the Battlefield logo on it. *While piloting the RHIB to the USS Titan, if the player looks to the right of the boat, they can see a swordfish jumping out of the water for a short period of time. *Whilst in the RHIB to the Titan, an AH-6 Little Bird can be seen flying above them. Once Tombstone enters the ship however, the helicopter is not seen again. This helicopter is most likely only in the South China Sea mission to guide the player around the right of the Titan. *When searching for Hatch G-46, Pac and Irish will complain about not finding it, where Pac even questions if there was another possible route. Irish asks Pac why he wasn't briefed on the layout of the ship because Pac is "good with maps." *A brief shot of this mission can be seen in the Fishing in Baku trailer when Recker is swimming underwater. However, it depicts him with Oakley gloves identical to that of Henry Blackburn. *It is possible to get trapped on this level. When you leave the trapped sailors behind, if you go back to the hatch, a checkpoint will save right behind '' the next access hatch. If you die, you will get spawned behind the door, with no way out. *While on the deck of the ''Valkyrie, if the player glances towards the background on the left or right, one can see groups of Mi-28 Havoc helicopter models fly by. This is technically incorrect, as the PLA uses Z-9 and WZ-10 Helicopters only throughout the game, and no Russian forces were present during that particular campaign mission. *Even though it is stated that the Valkyrie was effected by the EMP to the extent the medical bay's C-T Scan is rendered unusable, objects such as fixtures, electronics and level decals such as lights, P.A systems, computer control panels and even the external Centurion C-RAM appear to function without issue (even though they all contain electronics to function). *After arriving back on the Valkyrie via patrol boat, two of the Marines on the well deck use the face model of Quinton Cole from Battlefield 3. *Occasionally, when initially picking up the SPAS-12 Collectible, it may not have any camo or iron sight at all. The Laser/Light Combo can make a makeshift red dot. However, if the player interacts with a weapon crate, the SPAS-12 will gain it's sights and Atomic Desert finish. *When the squad is tending to Kovic as he dies, the player can vault over them. *When climbing the ladder directly behind Irish after Kovic is dead, Irish can act as a springboard as he picks his feet up from the rungs (and into the player's face). This automatically launches Recker over 220 meters away from the squad and into the water. *When player gets out of the interior of Valkyrie, the AH-64 Apache arrives and kills the Chinese soldiers. The Apache has no textures and cannot be shot. *On one of the tables found in the medical ward of the USS Valkyrie, one can find cut-out from a newspaper regarding Battlefield 3. Other things and people such as Vladimir Putin are also visible. .'']] References Category:Levels of Battlefield 4